


Alive (Steve Rogers X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Series: Jitterbug [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, HAPPY ENDING!!, idk man i just needed a way for them to be together, reader was kidnapped by hydra and brainwashed, she's basically a female bucky, some language!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets attacked by The Winter Soldier and someone named...The Fiancée?<br/>Things take a surprising turn when her mask is removed. <br/>(my summaries are crap I'm so sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive (Steve Rogers X Reader)

You struggled against the thick ropes binding you, growling as the short man came into view.

“So this is Captain America’s fiancée? Oh, pardon me, _was_ Captain America’s fiancée.”

“You son of a bitch.” You hissed, and Zola tsked at you.

“Now, now, that’s not very lady like is it?” Zola said, stepping closer to you. “Is Captain America’s former fiancée tough enough to handle my experiments? We shall see.”

\---------------

“Bucky?” You asked in astonishment, dread curdling in the pit of your stomach.

“He is no longer ‘Bucky’, he is the Winter Soldier now.” Zola’s voice crackled out through a speaker. “And now it is time for you to fight. Captain America’s lover, and Captain America’s best friend, who will win?”

Zola had injected you with the same serum he had injected the Winter Soldier with, but you were just now finding out that the Winter Soldier was Bucky, Steve’s best friend, and your own good friend.

‘Bucky’ circled you, trying to figure out where your weak spots were. You circled back, fists raised and prepared to fight. The serum hadn’t made you particularly larger, but you were a lot stronger and faster now, so when Bucky threw his first punch, you dodged it easily.

Bucky growled, stepping forward and swinging his metal arm.

You were unable to dodge this time, wincing as it landed on your face. You lowered your arms slightly, giving Bucky the opportunity he needed. Bucky tackled you, pinning you to the ground and raising his fists.

“Bucky, this isn’t you.” You tried, moving your arms up to block your face. “Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, you’re Steve Rogers’ best friend, you like dancing and chocolate milkshakes and you’re the biggest flirt I’ve ever met and you’re one of my best friends.”

Bucky paused, fists lowering a fraction.

“__y-y/n__?” Bucky said slowly.

“What are you doing?” Zola shrieked out over the speaker once again. “Finish her!”

And then the Winter Soldier snapped back into place, and before you had time to blink, Bucky’s fists neared your face and your vision went black.

\-------------

“Kill Captain America.”

“Yes, sir.” You and the Winter Soldier said in unison, exiting the lab, intent on finding this ‘Captain America’.

\---------------

Steve froze when he saw the two figures that were following him, dressed only in black. He ducked behind a car just as the first bullet hit the windshield.

The Winter Soldier cursed under his breath in Russian, stalking closer to the target.

You followed behind him, finger on the trigger of your gun, prepared to shoot as soon as Captain America came into view.

Your partner was knocked off his feet with a grunt, and you growled as the man popped up from behind the car. You fired, barely grazing his shoulder before you moved forward once again, leveling the gun with his forehead.

“Spokoynoy nochi .1” You said quietly, waggling your fingers at him before you pulled the trigger. Captain America somehow managed to avoid your bullet, and you groaned, wincing in surprise as he tackled you to the ground.

The Winter Soldier got off the ground and moved to help you, only to freeze as your target put a knife to your neck.

“Who are you working for?” The man asked, lightly pressing the blade down.

You shook your head at your partner, urging him to stay quiet. Your life was not worth revealing Hydra’s secret.

Even though the Winter Soldier knew he would get tortured for revealing Hydra’s secret, he had to do it. Regardless of how emotionless Zola tried to make him, you were still his partner, his comrade, and he couldn’t let you just die.

“Hydra.” He barked out, and Steve barely understood him through the thick, Russian accent.

Steve blinked in surprise; he had not been expecting _that,_ when suddenly he was flipped over, his own knife pressed to his neck.

You tried to swipe the blade across his neck, just kill him quickly, but your hand **would not** move. You growled in frustration, studying the man’s face, trying to figure out what made him different than the hundreds of others you had killed.

Somehow, Captain America managed to get his hands up by your neck and, you weren’t entirely sure why, untie the knot that was keeping the mask on the lower half of your face in place.

You snarled in annoyance, ripping the fabric away from your face and eying the man. Why couldn’t you kill him?

Steve sucked in a breath when the piece of cloth was entirely removed; this attack had just taken _another_ unexpected turn.

“__y/n__?” He said quietly. “I thought you were dead. All the files I read said that you joined the army and ended up missing in action, _everyone_ thought you were dead.”

“Who is this __y/n__ you speak of? I am the Fiancée.”

Steve laughed bitterly.

“How clever, Zola. Using my fiancée to kill me. And let me guess, Zola somehow managed to get Bucky after he fell off the train and that’s him.” Steve said, gesturing with his head to your partner who was confused as to why you hadn’t just killed the man yet.

Before you or ‘Bucky’ could do anything, Captain America had knocked the knife out of your hand and surged forward, pressing his lips to yours.

You were stunned for a moment before, for some unfathomable reason, you kissed back.

Steve’s hands found their way to your hair, tangling in the unwashed __h/c__ strands.

Bucky just watched the scene unfold, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do. They had used your effect on men to kill targets in the past, and the knife was within his reach, but he couldn’t find it in him to stab the man.

You pulled away with a start, breath coming in short, harsh pants as you felt a sharp pain in your head. You winced, clutching your head between your hands as Steve and Bucky watched, neither sure what to do.

“__y/n__?” Steve asked quietly, but you didn’t hear him.

“Fiancée?” Bucky tried, but you didn’t respond to him either.

And then you were remembering; you remembered teaching a smaller Steve how to dance, you remembered working at the hospital, you remembered Bucky and his winks and his many dates, you remembered Bucky getting drafted, and Steve getting stronger and leaving shortly after. You remembered finding out that Bucky had died, you remembered finding out that Steve had died, you remembered enlisting so you could honor Steve’s memory, you remembered getting captured by Zola, you remembered everything about yourself.

And then there were tears streaming down your face and you were kissing Steve again, hands flying to his face, feeling that he was real and here and alive and-wait, how _was_ he alive?

“How are you alive?” You asked breathlessly.

“You remember me?” Steve asked hopefully instead of answering. You nodded your head enthusiastically, pressing your forehead against his. “Crashed a plane into some ice, serum kept my body preserved.” He answered shortly, leaning upward and kissing you again.

“Bucky!” You called out as soon as you broke the kiss, hopping off of Steve and moving to the darkly clothed man who was now eying you suspiciously.

“On promyvat' mozgi vam2?”

“Net, I mne nuzhno , chtoby vy doveryayete mne na sekundu , ladno3?”

“... Ladno4.” He said reluctantly, eyebrows lifting in surprise as you threw your arms around his torso.

“C’mon, Buck, it’s me, __y/n__. Your friend.” You whispered into his ear. “You know, last time I saw her, Shirley was still mad at you for never calling her back.” You teased, frowning as Bucky made no response. He was silent for a few minutes before he tugged off his own mask, looking at Steve who was still lying on the ground, watching you and Bucky interact.

“Are you just gonna sit there while your gal has her hands all over me, or are you gonna come say hi to your best friend?”

Steve grinned at Bucky, jumping to his feet while you moved out of the way so they could hug.

“I hate to cut the reunion short, but we should really get out of here. Zola has eyes everywhere, not to mention we shot three bullets in a public neighborhood.”

\----------------------

You and Bucky had to go through rehabilitation before S.H.I.E.L.D would let you anywhere near the public, but even after rehabilitation you were both different. You had killed people, innocent people, and both you and Bucky often had nightmares about it.

Slowly, you began to deal with it. You didn’t get over it, never would, but you dealt with it. It wasn’t you doing it, and it wasn’t Bucky doing it, it was two monsters created by Zola.

\------------------

You took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as you paced in your dressing room.

You heard a knock at the door, opening it and smiling shakily when you saw Bucky, looking dapper in a replica of his old army uniform.

“Hey, kiddo. Why do you look so nervous?” Bucky asked, studying your face curiously.

“I look so nervous because I a _m_ nervous. I’m terrified, Bucky. I’m freaking out because Steve is the nicest human being on the planet and I killed hundreds of innocent people and what if he decides that he can’t be with someone like that and-fuck I’m going to cry and ruin my makeup when Natasha spent so long getting it perfect and-“

“Hey,” Bucky interrupted. “None of that matters. What matters is that you love Steve, and he loves you and you’re finally going to make it official. You’ve been engaged for, what? Seventy years, give or take. Go out there and marry him. You’ve both waited long enough.”

“Thanks, Bucky.” You said, wrapping your arms around Bucky’s middle. Bucky smiled down at you, hugging you back and pressing a kiss to your temple.

“Now come on, gorgeous. It’s your wedding day.” Bucky held out his arm and you looped your arm through his, grabbing your bouquet on the way out.

\-----------

Steve’s smile was blinding as you and Bucky walked down the aisle.

Bucky released your arm when you reached the end of the aisle, moving to stand behind Steve. Natasha was on your side as your maid of honor, and only bridesmaid since you hadn’t made any other friends yet. The only ones in the pews of the small church were Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Thor, as they were really the only friends you had made since you escaped Zola.

Steve took your shaking hands in his, still smiling at you as the preacher started to talk.

You were barely listening, still trying to process that yes, this was _finally_ happening, when Steve said the two words that made you smile wider than you ever had before.

“I do.”

“And do you, _y/n_ _m/n_ _l/n_, take Steven Grant Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Steve carefully lifted your veil over your face, cupping your cheek with one hand while he leaned in and kissed you softly. You kissed back, wrapping the arm that wasn’t holding your bouquet around the small of his back and tugging him slightly closer.

Tony whistled and you broke apart, both of your cheeks flushed bright red.

You and Steve walked down the aisle and out of the church, climbing into Tony’s limo and waiting for your friends to follow. Tony had generously offered to have the reception at Stark Tower, and as you waited for your friends to exit the chapel, you crawled into Steve’s lap, kissing him again.

“I love you so much.” You whispered against his lips, and Steve smiled at you as his arms wound around your waist.

“I love you too.”

A cough could be heard and you and Steve turned to look, blushing again when you saw Bucky and the Avengers waiting outside the limo.

“If you two want to consummate the marriage right now, I can have another limo come pick us up.” Tony offered, smirking at the two of you.

You just groaned, burying your head into Steve’s chest as your friends piled into the limo.

\---------------

“This is the song that was playing when we danced for the first time.” Steve said softly, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind.

“You remember the first song we danced to?” You asked in surprise.

“Of course.”

“God, I love you.” You said, turning around and pressing your lips to his.

“I love you too. Now, I think I owe you a proper dance.”

“How so?” You asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“The first time we danced, you took it easy on me. When people swing dance, the man is supposed to flip the girl and spin the girl and all these things that I couldn’t do before. I _can_ do them now, and I want to.”

“Okay then, show me what you got, jitterbug.”

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Captain America, the Avengers, or any the characters in this story, all rights go to their rightful owners. I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. I also apologize if ideas are similar to other fanfics. 
> 
> Russian translations in order (according to Google Translate) : 1. Say goodnight.  
>  2\. Did he brainwash you?   
>  3\. No, and I need you to trust me for a second, okay?   
>  4\. …Okay.


End file.
